futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Raging Bender/References
Trivia *The title is a parody of the 1980 movie Raging Bull, and a reference to an alcohol-induced headache. *The Ultimate Robot Fighting is a reference to the UFC in name, although the actual product is much more similar to professional wrestling, given the characters, ring, merchandising, character changes and predetermined outcomes that are shown. It is also a parody of BattleBots. *The commissioner of the Ultimate Robot Fighting League is a parody of Vince McMahon. *The referee is a stripe-painted alien that is the same species as Kif Kroker. Besides the obvious physical resemblance, he also announces the beginning of the first fight, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Smizmars!" which seems to indicate a link to that people. *The characters who serve as Bender's opponents are typical of many pro wrestling characters that have appeared over time on World Wrestling Entertainment. For instance, Billionaire Bot is a parody of The Million Dollar Man, while The Foreigner is a jab at such personified racial stereotypes as The Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff. *"RobotMania XXII" is a parody of WrestleMania, and possibly a reference to the Super Bowl's use of Roman numerals in its annual titles. *The Masked Unit's line, "I'm gonna open a file of whoop-ass on you!", is a parody of a catch phrase of former wrestler "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. *In a crowd scene a fan is seen wearing a "Bender 3:16" T-shirt. A parody of "Stone Cold" Steve Austin's famous "Austin 3:16" T-shirt. *Bender references boxing announcer Michael Buffer's most famous line: "Let's get ready to rumble!" *When the crew goes to the movies they see movie posters and Marquee listings for a variety of movies, mostly parodies of other films: :*''Planet of the Clams'' is a reference to Planet of the Apes about "an upside down world where lobster is slave to clam"; the reference to lobsters may imply it is a film from Decapod 10, home of Zoidberg's lobster-like race. :*''Galaxy Wars'' is a historical documentary, the title is a reference to Star Wars. :*''Quizblorg, Quizblorg'', a foreign film with subtitles, possibly a reference to the fictional foreign film "Rochelle, Rochelle" from Seinfeld. :*''When a Man Loves a Smizmar'', a reference to When a Man Loves a Woman. Also, a Smizmar is a term used in "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" to describe the person who caused the feelings of love allowing a male of Kif's species to become pregnant. *The opening to All My Circuits, The Movie is a parody of James Bond films, in particular The Spy Who Loved Me. *Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo from Mystery Science Theater 3000 appear in silhouette in the movie theater as they normally do on their TV show. Crow's harsh demand that Fry not talk during the movie is an ironic statement since the entire crux of their show is to talk during the movie. Neither Joel Robinson nor Mike Nelson can be seen though, and Crow is not voiced by either Trace Beaulieu nor Bill Corbett. Furthermore, Fry's comment of 'Oh, this is SO futuristic' is a reference to MST3k's brand of making fun of various problems in the B-movies that the show often reviews. *The ad announcing Bender's persona change to "The Gender Bender" starts with Bender standing on the planet Earth with the Earth flag waving behind him. This pose is identical to the George Reeves Superman pose at the start of each episode of the 1950s television series Adventures of Superman. *The Loews theater the crew goes to is called the PLEX, a reference to the first aleph number, the least infinite cardinal number, and dubbed on the commentary for the episode as the nerdiest joke ever on television. *Hermes' brain slug could be an indirect reference to the slug-like young ceti eels that Khan uses on Chekov and Terrell in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (although in that case, they enter through the ear, but still affected the brain). Hermes first encountered a brain slug in an earlier episode, A Head in the Polls. *Master Funog is a parody of sensei Miyagi from the Karate Kid series of movies. *When the fight rages out in the middle of the theater, Hattie McDoogal shouts "let's all go to the lobby!". This is a reference to the 1953 animated snipe, "Let's All Go to the Lobby". *Bender's lines "You can't hit what you can't see" and "Float like a float bot, sting like an automated stinging machine." parody Muhammad Ali's famous quote, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. His hands can't hit what his eyes can't see..." Bender also references how he is going to be the greatest, and Ali's nickname was "The Greatest." Category:References Category:Season Two